1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus capable of connecting a memory card in which data can be written.
2. Related Background Art
Generally, in a case where a facsimile apparatus is used by plural users, payers of the telephone rates may be different depending on the users who have used the facsimile apparatus. For example, when a facsimile apparatus is used by staffs of two sections in a workshop, the respective sections may each have a budget for communication expenses.
In this case, it is necessary to clarify how much was used by the staff of each section.
To cope with such a situation, a facsimile apparatus having a function of controlling or managing communication charges for each department has been conventionally provided.
When the facsimile apparatus has been loaded with a card, in which user identification (ID) information such as a number to identify a user or a user's name has been stored, the user ID information together with a communication result is left stored in a memory within the facsimile apparatus beforehand. The user ID information has been designed to be provided with each communication when the communication result is output.
Since the above communication result is stored in the memory within the facsimile apparatus, the number of communication results to be stored is limited in accordance with the capacity of this memory. When the assignment region of the memory is full of communication results, all of the communication results which have been stored are printed out and are erased from the memory to prepare for next communications.
Conventionally, when the number of users increases, the number of the above cards increases accordingly. Therefore, the number of cases for each user which have been printed out on one sheet of a communication result report, decreases. Accordingly, each user must refer to several sheets of communication result reports to know the quantity of use of the user himself, and it is very inconvenient.
If the memory capacity to store the communication result is increased to avoid such an inconvenience, the cost of the apparatus will be raised. Especially, since all facsimile apparatuses are not commonly used by many users as mentioned above, a large capacity of memory provided for storing the communication result may be greatly wasteful in some cases. It will be very uneconomical if the memory capacity is increased on the same basis.
Also, when a plurality of facsimile apparatuses are used by one user, a plurality of facsimile communication control reports must all be collected to control the state of use of these facsimile apparatuses by the user.